


「楼栓」夜に駆ける

by REDNGREY



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDNGREY/pseuds/REDNGREY
Summary: 飞行员楼x空少栓*
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Kimata Syoya, 楼栓
Kudos: 19





	1. 夜の飛行機

七月的第一天，金城碧海刚刚结束累计300小时的飞行训练，正式投入到实飞工作中。  
他和木全翔也相遇，大概就在那个时候。

木全在入职的晨会上迟到，并把这个传统延续到了接下来的每一次STARGAZER航空的重要集会。  
金城记得他踩着7CM高跟推门进来的样子，众目睽睽之下冷静地摘掉挎在肩上的镭射背包。  
他坐在自己身边，拨动着额前散落下来的碎发，左耳上的十字星链条闪闪发光。  
简直像个当红流行歌手。  
不止是外表，木全的性格也有很多令人吃惊的地方。  
比如在更衣间当着不熟悉的同事换制服，毫不避讳地展现出裸露的肉体，有把盯着他看的人逼到脸红，而他自己仍面无表情的能力。

稍高一点的扑克脸帅哥，和长相漂亮的男孩。  
因为总被分在同一个机组的缘故，金城和木全渐渐“亲密”起来，但事实上也只是互相打个照面的程度。

木全的柜子是17号，金城的18号正好挨着他的，在拐角里并排靠在一起，两个人都不习惯给柜子上锁，偶尔会出现开错门的情况。  
第一天贴好了标签，第二天金城就在自己放衣服的那格翻出了一条和他size不一致的内裤，上面还留有射完不久后的精液的腥臊。  
木全无论如何都不承认他是这条内裤的主人，尽管上面用细小的线绣着Kimata的名字。  
金城大体能够猜到其中的意含义。  
木全暼了一眼那团痕迹，果断地否认道“不是我的”，不是在说物品本身，而是在说“另有其人在他弄丢的内裤上射精”这个肮脏的行为。  
一旦被陌生人玷污过，他的东西就不再属于他了。

“要帮忙抓到他吗？”金城皱着眉提议。  
“不用了，Mr.Pilot.”木全用一种见怪不怪的口气回答道。  
“又不是第一次遇到这种事。”

人们怪他散发出引诱的气味，对他进行胆小的猥琐的侮辱，病态地在神像上反复刻字，得不到的东西就想让它也变得丑陋。  
可在那扇门前，他依然毫不避讳的展示自己。  
木全在一旁脱掉里衣时，金城本能的垂下眼。  
不知道是谁的心开始爬满荆棘。

那之后，金城听到了更多关于木全的传闻。  
五颜六色的，七彩斑斓的，纯白的，披上圣光的，漆黑的，踩进泥浆的。  
他和不同的男人女人上床，几乎每晚都在更换枕边伴侣。  
他跟着不同的航线飞遍国内国外，在途径的每一个城市留宿。  
他最喜欢服务夜机，那些故事色情又荒诞。  
看到的木全，听到的木全，感觉到的木全。那些包含赞美或贬低的描述，都在扩大他淫乱的本质。  
但在金城眼里，他只是个会微笑着往一次性杯子里倒草莓汁的普通男孩。

穿上制服的他们都出奇的普通。  
特立独行的部分被层层过滤掉，成为一种对工作的机械的专注。职业飞行员和职业空乘，运转在定义里反而活得比较自在。

在预飞北海道航线的前三个小时，金城邀请木全一起给储物柜上锁。  
木全将钥匙嗑嗒嗑嗒的插进锁孔，旋转的瞬间金城觉得好像整个屋子都在震动。  
“这算告白吗。”木全转头问他。  
没想到对方会这么说的金城甚至紧张到嘴唇干裂。

冒冒失失的。

金城想从口袋里掏润唇膏出来，那里面却意外的空空如也。  
木全冷静地倪了一眼，将视线从金城的裤腰上收回，微微踮起脚尖，向前一步搂住了他的脖子。  
他不确定这算不算是在接吻。  
木全单方面的舔舐着金城的唇瓣，摩挲，轻咬，卷在湿软的舌中，有技巧地铺上属于他的润滑液。  
蜜糖般的。  
潮水泛滥到齿边，在鼓起勇气想要回应的时候又急急地退让。  
“我的润唇膏怎么样？”木全移开脸，在金城耳边吹气。  
金城想说“感觉不赖”，但木全的味道让他无法理智地组织语言。  
——下次别再忘带了。  
“まぁ、いいや。”木全松开金城的脖子，重新注视他的双眼。  
塞壬引歌。  
诱惑之神就这样苏醒了。  
那些罪恶的梦开始在他的脑内翻腾。  
“你也想操进来吧？金城くん。”  
木全脸上带着一丝戏谑的表情，缓缓摸上金城左胸的位置。  
“别急着否认。”  
“我可是会读心的。”

——答案就写在心跳的频率里。  
金城想，他没打算否认，只是在木全面前实在无法坦率地说出这些话。

他不止一次梦见过和木全做爱。

卧室，客厅，浴室，储物间，某些场景里的木全很主动，某些又很冷淡。  
有一回是在新搬公寓的厨房里烤蛋糕，他把奶油抹在自己的鼻尖上，弯着眼睛笑。  
只有那次抱着他的时候被他接纳了。  
莽撞的开垦过后泻进他的身体，喘息是旋律，呻吟是诗歌，在幻想的协奏曲中吻着他硬了一次又一次。

他不敢承认，像个假装贞洁的伪君子。

“冗談だよ。”木全抿着嘴唇笑，再低头看看左腕上的表。“啊，差不多要开始准备了。”  
“我很期待Mr.Pilot的表现。”  
“谢谢。”金城也挤出笑容。

进了机舱以后金城才完全清醒过来。  
仅有两个小时的航程，他和木全分隔在驾驶舱的里外。  
大概能看到同一片傍晚的云层。  
虽然还只是辅助飞行的位置，但他用他操控着的机械翅膀带领他们升上夜空。  
只有这点算得上浪漫。

木全给临窗的乘客递果汁的时候看到了那片下坠的云，离地的瞬间周遭开始渐渐入夜，最后的虚影美得不够真实。  
21点15分的机舱。  
另一个仿佛永远不会迎来破晓的黑夜。  
突然萌生的期待，让我们变得愈发贪得无厌。  
他想。  
对一个绝望的人而言，心动是可耻的。  
把秘密封存进去以后，最好再也别打开那个储物柜。

厚重的玻璃倒映出虚假的笑颜。

ありがとうございます。  
彼は言った。

TBC.


	2. 雪割草と春紫苑

下一趟航班起飞前的夜晚，由于供水故障，木全向金城提出了借用浴室的请求。  
他穿着简单的白色T恤站在门口，素颜的模样异常可爱，让人找不到拒绝的理由。

木全淋浴的40分钟里，金城一直坐立不安。  
有一种说不上来的糟糕的预感。  
那感觉来自于木全不断震动的手机，以及投射在磨砂玻璃门上轮廓的虚影。

甚至推门出来以后他也不敢看他。

“谢谢，多有叨扰。”木全轻轻刮了刮粘了湿发的左眼皮。“再给我一点时间，整理好以后就走。”  
半明半暗间，金城看到木全的手机屏幕泛出幽幽的光。  
他可以想象他正一个个滑动过去的聊天窗口里的内容，一些无关痛痒的寒暄，一些故作亲热的问候，还有一些恬不知耻的邀约。

「听说你来了北海道，不着急走的话，可以和你见面吗？」  
「我很想你。」  
「还是往常的那间酒店吧，现在就想和你做。」

木全的指腹停在最后一个窗口，金城看不出他脸上的情绪，或许是个需要思考应该怎么回复的重要人物。  
酸的，涩的，苦的。  
那些情绪被压在舌根，既不能吞下去也不能吐出来。  
木全缓慢的敲下字，内心最深处细微的颤抖激不起任何波澜，他已经习惯了隐藏情绪，孤立无援久了，就会忘记怎么开口呼救。

从来没有人能听到真实的声音。  
直到金城握住他的手，阻止他按下发送键。

“木全，可以留下吗？”金城突然开口道。“今晚就待在我的房间。”  
“那边不是坏掉了吗，会很麻烦。”  
“不用担心。”  
“你睡床，我睡地板。”

那些酸涩苦的情绪他也感同身受。

通往彼岸的路不是只有那一条。  
要是下面的沼泽太可怖太黑暗，就在半空搭起桥梁。

在金城准备把其中一个枕头扔到地上时，木全向前一步拉住了他。  
“Mr.Pilot.”木全将指尖依次插进金城指间的缝隙，再紧紧相扣。  
“不如我们一起睡吧。”  
他的声音像融化的冰淇淋，还未冷冻成型就着急崩坏变为液体，期待快速蒸发进入大气层，好让落下来的风和雨都带着甜味。

起初他们还背对着背。  
后来他缠上他僵硬的肢体，敞开胸怀贴紧他的心脏，等那里变得柔软以后再若无其事地转过身。  
怪就怪穿透进窗帘的月光，非要在他的眼里写下爱欲的词句。  
但在天堂此侧，也只是看到了地狱彼侧的蓝色火焰。  
没有人应该被污染。  
尽管那才是产生毒素的源头。  
他们好像正躺在闷热的丛林里，手脚都被刺喇喇的藤蔓束缚住。  
背后拥抱的姿态让木全清晰地感受到金城在逐渐勃起。  
一直以来，他都厌恶从别的同性身上接收到性反应的讯号，除了野兽般的对交配的渴求外没有其他含义。  
这是他头一次觉得愉悦。  
青年变硬的下体，像是对自身爱与美最崇高的肯定。

木全想，是他先提出要和金城同床的。  
做爱这件事本就应该顺理成章。  
于是他开始盘算着怎样不动声色的脱掉自己的内衣和底裤，好为金城创造一个得以接近他的入口。

到底是诱惑的神明，还是诱惑的恶魔？

“木全——”  
金城从背后按住他的手，克制地深呼吸。  
“你见过黄昏时的断崖吗？”  
“去年三月，在南美边境，和外藉教官一起乘私人直升机一起飞过纳赛希大峡谷。向下俯瞰，看见皲裂的土地和鸟兽的枯骨，有种卓绝的壮丽。”  
“那时候我在想，人是否可以凭借自己的力量飞翔，因此回忆起了成为飞行员的初衷。”  
“我希望，能和喜欢的人一同看那些劫后余生的景色，达尔克大瀑布，还有雪崩过后的坎桑利亚城。”  
“从前我觉得画面要刻骨铭心。”  
“可现在发现，北海道的夜空也一样那么美。”

其实我想说的是。  
我喜欢你。

——真想把我的故事也告诉你，飞行员先生。

有人曾在临死前对我说要我永远记住他，我们拥抱时，也是这样的姿态。  
我把你们误认为是一个人，但仔细看，终究还是完全不同。  
如果能爱上你，会是多么美妙的事。  
可我的爱是被诅咒过的爱，将永生永世困在罪恶的枷锁中。

“北海道就只是北海道。”木全轻声说。“剖开你以为纯净的东西，实际上内里全是肮脏。”  
“对了——”  
“一直克制自己也太痛苦了。”  
“实在无法忍耐的话，就操进来，我会让你满意的。”  
“我不会碰你的。”金城动了动喉头。“在被完全接纳之前，只是拥抱就好。”  
——撒谎，你明明很想要的。  
木全轻声叹气，微微屈身，重新埋进金城的怀抱。

他们像捆绑在一起的反季节植物。  
有一点点相似，但不知道他盛开的瞬间能否赶上他凋谢的尾声。  
虽然知道不可能。  
有些东西还是在土壤之下悄悄生长。

妄想。  
等待。  
直到顽石被溶解的那一天。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 同样都有耐寒属性的雪割草和紫苑，象征着耐心与回忆的紫色花朵。  
> 妄想般的相遇却是命运使然。  
> 用这样的意象来叙述爱还远远不够。  
> 断断续续在备忘录上打到凌晨三点，意识都有点模糊了，怕醒来以后又自我厌恶，索性草草结尾发出来。  
> 和之前的数十数百次一样。  
> 哪怕只表达出1%，也希望你能体会到。
> 
> （P.S. 淡紫色的雪割草真的很美。）
> 
> 「YOASOBI-ハルジオン」


	3. 宿り星

破晓时分。  
木全悄悄挪到床脚，扶着金城结实的髋部，隔着内裤来回舔动他的勃起，直到把他唤醒。  
忽冷忽热的黏腻，和口腔软肉接触的温暖，是存在于云霄之外的理想乡。  
漂亮的男孩全身赤裸，脸颊处泛出平时见不到的红晕，淫乱外表下的纯白内核令他深深着迷。

想要，想要的不得了。

但当他吐出他硬得惊人的粗大时，他却逃也似的从神坛上跌落下来。

——快被刺激到射出来了。  
这么想着，金城躲进浴室，用力砸上门，紧张地把自己反锁在里面。  
在黑暗的、静谧的房间中倾听自己的喘息。  
游走在冲动的边缘。  
不得不尽快把即将喷薄而出的欲望解决掉。

金城将被唾液沾湿的内裤扯到胯部的位置，一只手捏住下身的挺立胡乱地抚摸。  
他想起木全令人怜爱的圆圆的眼睛，张开着的含着性器的红唇，粉色的肉粒和洁白的大腿根。  
——拜托，拜托你操进来。  
“呼…哈…嗯……”金城兴奋地仰起头，无法停止想象。  
想象自己已经插进木全软绵绵的穴口，润滑剂混合着晶莹的液体不断向外渗出，每深入一分都感觉被吸食被咬紧。  
“唔…哈啊…翔也……”撸动的时候甚至情不自禁地叫了他的名字。

木全拉起被角裹在身上，不用确认也知道那里已经潮湿一片。  
毫无疑问，他希望他真的操进来。  
但他宁可躲进浴室自慰，也不肯违背他虚伪的承诺。  
“バカ——”  
木全躺倒在床上，从齿缝间挤出埋怨，隔着墙壁隐隐约约能听到金城的声音。  
将第二根手指插入下体时金城喊了他的名字。  
他们在做同样的事。  
莫名滑稽地，明明可以达成现实的拥抱却非要依托幻想。

那些声音最后都被急促的水流盖过去了。  
他们之间微妙的联系被骤然切断，一阵接一阵的手机振动音反复击打着大脑皮层。  
木全伸手去摸冷冰冰的机身，一夜过去，里面又填满了骚扰短讯，中间有几条内容尤为露骨，发信人未知，来源也未知。

「早安」  
「我想干你」  
「想听你叫床的声音」  
「想最后全部都射在你脸上」

和预料中一样没引起什么情绪波动。  
木全缩在被子里把短讯一条条删除，身体好像被抽空一样变得轻飘飘的。  
他稍稍想象了一下金城对自己说这些话的样子，性感又沙哑的低吟，不知为何令人有点忍俊不禁。

面对自己全身全灵的奉献，他是如此胆怯。  
木全想，说不喜欢是骗人的。  
因为金城总让他想起往日的故事。

风吹过你的发梢，吹进我的心里。  
我们走在铺满落樱的小路上，手牵着手，你冲我微笑，我偷偷吻你。  
我猜想，这就是诗中所写的最真挚的爱。  
我和你交汇在十七岁的春天，温柔的，明媚的春天。  
我们誓言彼此相爱。

可是。  
如果你爱我，为什么还要亲吻别人？  
向你袒胸露乳、抬腰摆臀的男人女人们，你和他们躺在我的床上做爱，抽搐，尖叫，这时候会不会突然想起我？

率先背叛的人立下恶毒的诅咒，把你狠狠钉在忏悔的十字架上，仿佛你才是先变得肮脏的那一个。

“翔也，不要爱上别人。”  
“从今往后，都不要爱上任何人。不管肉体可以达到何种自由，灵魂永远是一对一的。”  
“不要认真的亲吻，不要投入地爱。”  
“就算死去，我也会永远诅咒你。”

即使在沉默着的、永无休止的悲哀中，我所看到的依然只有初次见面时黄昏。  
黄昏的雨后，有着樱花花瓣坠落的山丘。  
再美的景色总有凋零之日。  
再残酷的凋零之时，那凋零的美依旧是美。  
我们踩着踏板拼命往相反的方向疾驰。  
我们彼此憎恨，我们绝望分别。  
直到你像你所说的那样真正的死去，在我心中挖出溃烂的，无法愈合的伤口。  
从那以后，肉体就代替了灵魂，谎言就代替了真心。

“碧海…”抽插的时候木全也尝试念金城的名字。  
拜托。  
拜托你操进来。  
拜托你射在我的脸上。  
你害怕吗？  
和被诅咒过的人的交合，会把你也一同污染。

还有水流也掩盖不了的声音。  
来自心底深处，无限接近人性中荒诞的本质，破碎，重组，又再破碎。  
想与不想，能与不能，敢与不敢，来与不来。  
不是没有占有欲，不是恪守无情无爱的信条，只是担心自己疯狂的本质显露出来，让这双无辜的眼睛都变得卑劣。  
这样的他，应该乘上黑童话里的午夜南瓜马车，时间一到，就立刻消失。

——我希望，你才是纯白的那一个。

金城打算在清洗后以平静的面貌和木全相见，只是欣赏摆脱欲念后的他的美，更合理也更尊重。  
不过木全没有给他这个机会，中途就穿好衣服离开了酒店房间。  
床单上有用卫生纸擦拭过的痕迹，他在那里曾留下过淫靡的液体，沉默无声的渴求，口干舌燥的想念。  
金城坐在床边安静地回忆，抬手覆上左眼皮那颗微小的隐秘的痣，睡在一起的时候发现接近同样的位置木全也有一颗，前世的印记，无形的线，让他们像星星一样连在一起。  
在反复无常的时间洪流中。  
光辉与光辉璀璨地邂逅。  
历经轮回，永不分离。

在那些画面里，他亲吻他胸口的痣，他的脸上全是见不得光的色欲。  
他总是那么悲哀，那么美。

折翼的天使，污浊的神明。

我想走进你的心。  
但要怎样才能走进你的心？

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你就像夜空里的星星  
> 虽然我的爱被禁锢在过去  
> 还是忍不住仰望着你
> 
> 108日快乐🖤💜
> 
> 「イトヲカツ-宿り星」


	4. 彩絵硝子

回到工作状态的他们像从未相识的陌生人。

木全拖着拉杆箱在机场大厅与金城擦肩而过，注意到他从身旁经过的时候他只是稍稍停顿了一会。  
金城注意到木全发尾上粘着亮片的星星发卡，塑料饰品闪烁着誓言的光，廉价就是无价。  
淡蓝色的精灵始终不愿为凡尘侧目。  
金城想，那漠然的表情里到底有几分因为北海道夜晚自己懦弱的逃离而产生的失望。

他已经明明白白地拒绝了他的爱。  
但他还是不死心地想要继续拥抱他。

在去往意大利的国际航班上，木全帮助了一对新婚夫妇，美丽的新娘对他充满感激，一定要邀请他参加三个月后在米兰举行的婚礼，还贴心地准备了双人份的请柬。  
“木全先生，请和你的爱人一起来吧。”她双手合十，真诚地祈祷。“上帝祝福你。”  
本想随便找个借口搪塞过去，但接过请柬的时候木全看着她清澈的、犹如绿宝石一般的眼睛，无论如何也说不出扫兴的话。

在即将完全错过的时候，木全突然转身叫住了金城。  
“啊，对了——”  
“Mr.Pilot这个周末也要飞米兰吧。”  
“可以麻烦你陪我去一个地方吗？”  
木全向金城递出淡黄色的信封，放下拉杆箱的同时伸手按住了发卡。  
气氛有种异样的温馨。  
“乐意之至。”金城收下信封，不知为什么说话的时候故意带了一点赌气般的疏离感。  
实际上这个周末C小组更改了工作计划，原本是打算在家休息的，但他很乐意用一张机票换与木全相处的时间，短到几分几秒，长到一个日夜。  
“太好了。”木全弯起眼角。“还以为你会拒绝呢，不打算看看里面是什么吗？”  
ずるい。  
“木全知道的吧。”金城道。“无论里面是什么我都会答应你，所以才提出邀请。”  
“被发现了啊——直接说出来还是有点难为情。”  
“太好了。”  
“え？”  
“我是说，木全能邀请我太好了。”

以为是一场电影或者一场歌剧演出，没想到是一场婚礼。  
那张只用薄薄的透明纸片书做成的请柬，烫金的玫瑰花瓣旁写着“Wedding”的字样。

「敬启。」  
「我亲爱的朋友，和他一生挚爱的人。」

——挚爱的人什么的，早就不存在了。  
——但是说到这个的话，我只能想到你，脑海中自然地出现你的名字。

这是木全第一次在机舱里见到穿着便服的金城。  
修长的双腿有点别扭的蜷在前后座之间，风衣垂到膝盖前端的地方，腰上扣好了安全带，闭着眼休憩的模样好似被困在X形十字架上的安德烈神像。  
在餐车前，苏醒过来的虔诚的使徒冲他微笑。  
温和的、沉静的视线让他竖起寒毛，从灵魂到肉体，整个身躯都随之变硬。  
一只眼睛看到的是被包裹起来的他，另一只眼睛看到的是全裸的他，冰块做成的外壳里填满柔软的白色棉絮。  
没有伸出手，但却紧紧拥抱着。  
就这样在众人面前悄悄地产生反应。

木全把盛了咖啡的杯子递给金城，有意识的和他指尖相碰，迸发出看不见的火花。

灵魂与灵魂在做爱。

来吧，来吧，把我钉在耻辱柱上。  
不洁的女巫被烈火焚烧，油性的雨点燃木质的身躯，腐蚀的尘土在溶解的风中消灭殆尽。  
像凝固的血，或红色的雾。  
是掉进染缸里的布织，是无形的深渊。  
呲啦呲啦。  
和静电感应一起穿过手指，穿破动脉，穿进骨骼。

最后，和风一起穿过那片圣洁的土地。

“我知道排期取消了，可没想到你还是会陪我来。”在教堂前，木全开口道。  
“因为听说是婚礼。”金城整理着风衣领子。“我也想见一见传闻中拥有绿宝石般眼睛的玛利亚小姐。”  
“那就好。”  
“我不会付给你机票钱的。”木全开着狡黠的玩笑。“一分都没有。”

——关于请柬上的称呼，我们就心领神会地保持缄默。

木全想，他只是扮演了一个在乘客过呼吸发作时最先采取措施的普通角色，实在算不上什么恩情。  
连爱人的名义都是伪造的。  
为了他自私的幻想，或是脆弱的自尊。  
在这象征真诚与无暇的世界里，一定会很快被识破。

“谢谢你，先生。”玛利亚小姐手握捧花，向金城微微欠身。“是您的爱人拯救了我的生命，我将永远铭记。”  
“善良的人。”  
“愿上帝保佑你。”  
“祝你幸福。”为了“伪装”，金城在玛利亚小姐面前握住了木全的手，这虚假又真实的爱的祈愿，让他的掌心变得炽热。

窗棂之下。  
神目空一切地行走，直到遇见最虔诚的信徒，就成为了黯淡的伪神。  
始终追逐神的脚步、甘愿奉献一切的信徒，在企图拯救时散发出了真神的光。  
这神秘的玄妙的故事被雕刻在金色的穹顶上，和一千种天空一同倒映在工匠的瞳孔里，折射出各式各样的华彩。  
山吹，京紫，里叶，杜若，真红。  
这就是彩绘玻璃的起源。

我在巴那比教堂看见五颜六色的、传说是通向天国的窗口。  
穿着婚纱的女人们彼此交换戒指，象征超脱性别的永恒的爱。  
也许有一天，你会愿意和我一起站在这扇窗前。  
如此想象着。

“木全。”  
“嗯？”  
“我可以叫你翔也吗？”  
“可以。”木全安静地思考了一会儿，才轻声道。“不过要等我先接到新娘手里的捧花。”

窗棂之下。  
灵魂与灵魂相爱。  
没有得到允许的吻，盛放的玫瑰，透明的纱，划在同一个圈中禁忌的信仰。  
他敞开喉舌那唯一圣洁的大门，放任青年火热地闯入进来。  
又一次不负责地默许。

「ヒロキ，如果你还活着的话。」  
「看到了吗？」  
「与你之外的人接吻就是最好的报复。」

金城扶着木全的双肩，那个下颌相抵、有点强硬的吻让他的心隐隐作痛，木全抱着捧花慌忙离场，终究还是对这矛盾的接纳感到愧疚。

投射在彩绘玻璃上爱的虚影。  
聋子听见哑巴在歌唱。

愛しい人よ  
どうか行かないで  
僕を愛してください

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎵ave maria - Chouchou


	5. 真夏のサクラ

「做什么都可以，只是不要认真地亲吻。」  
「身体可以交给任何人，但亲吻只留给最爱的人。」

对于第二次落荒而逃这件事，木全只是有一点愧疚。  
因为工作安排的缘故，他们乘坐不同的航班返回东京，之后的一周都忙于各自的航线，暂时切断了联系。其实手机里一直存有金城的号码，不过任何时候发去问好的字句都显得太突兀。  
木全想，确实是自己先“引诱”了他，但没有达到非要道歉的地步。  
原本就差劲的风评也不会再差劲到哪里去。

假装陌不相识很无趣，擦肩而过也不回头看金城的脸，总是刻意就会变得很僵硬，这一切都归咎于教堂里的那个令人心烦意乱的吻。

——希望金城会主动联系我。  
不知不觉就开始期待。

结果却收到了来自经常搭乘航班头等舱的电器社长石田的来电，木全恹恹地按下挂机键，不久后对方又发来讯息，大意是想在银座的某家酒店喝一杯。  
木全大概知道，年过中旬体型臃肿的石田，肚子里藏着一些表里如一的猥琐想法，那些奇怪的匿名信息可能有一些出自他手，只是自己没有证据。

面对“老主顾”的邀约总有点身不由己的成分，当然也有好奇心作祟的大胆想法，又或者是对“一直想着金城”的逃避。  
看到那杯粉红色的Pink Lady时木全仍有些心慌，但他还是假装若无其事地坐下了。  
“这个，是石田さん做的吧？”木全调出垃圾箱里的一条信息，展示给男人看。“说什么想射在脸上之类的。”  
“是因为木全的脸太美了，谁都会有这种想法的。”  
“気持ち悪い。”  
“石田さん是打算强迫我做什么吗？”  
“怎么会——”石田抬起酒杯抿了一口。“这种事当然要你自愿才行。”  
“はぁ？怎么可能自愿啊。”木全捂着嘴假笑道。  
“你会愿意的。”男人露出笃定的表情。  
该说是自信满满还是势在必得。  
只尝过一口的Pink Lady里一定加了什么不寻常的东西。  
不是没有想过这个可能，但还是硬着头皮喝下去了。  
“失陪一下。”木全捏起餐巾纸在唇边随意地擦了擦，从高脚凳上跳下来，快速走向了后方狭窄的卫生间。  
关上门的瞬间，那股奇异的热流就爬遍了全身，前面的性器和后面的肉穴都一阵酥麻，甚至有一点双腿发软的感觉。  
木全一手扶着墙壁一手摸了摸自己红透了的脸。  
吃了药之后，不管是谁都可以尽情地侵犯。  
就算是外表恶心的中年大叔也会缠上去求爱。  
原来所谓的“自愿”是这个意思。

另一方。  
金城早就有些坐立难安，意料之中的失了眠。  
想到在米兰时木全那张因为慌张而失去血色的面容，就止不住地感到担忧。  
北海道之行的时候也是，一回来立刻就成为了议论中心。  
“听说你和木全过夜了。”A组的目川拍着金城的肩道。“那家伙风评很差的，怎么说呢——就是，谁都可以。”  
明明是被拒绝过很多次的失败者，却作出得意洋洋的姿态，表面上对他不屑一顾，背地里则继续进行龌龊的骚扰。

金城将双臂枕在脑后。  
他想，他不得不为心中突然生出的保护欲负责，虽然同样作为被拒绝的那一个，看上去有点自以为是。

不知道是哪一个神听到了他的祈祷，当晚金城真的接到了木全的来电。  
手机震动了一会金城才按下接听键，很快电话另一端就传来木全的声音。  
“金城…”  
“救救我。”

他们所经历的不止是那半小时的挣扎。

木全把自己反锁在隔间内，等金城找到他的时候他的额头正在冒汗，单薄的衬衫从背后湿透，吃力地喘着气，连站起来的能力都没有。  
金城将木全打横抱起，感受着怀里的人颤抖着抓住他衣摆的局促，男孩甜腻的呼吸中溢出催淫药的气味，他没有问他为什么想到联系自己，只是觉得愤怒和不安。

——逃掉了。

木全捏紧掌心，胃里的火焰还在继续燃烧。

金城带他去了自己的公寓，将他安置在床上。月光投射在木全的脸上，绯红里透出虚弱的惨白。  
“我去接水。”转身前金城轻声安慰道。  
“不要——”也不知道哪里来的力气，木全拽住了金城的手腕。“等一下…等一下再走。”

从头到尾他都是自愿的。  
否则他怎么可能被拉倒在那张床上，任由对方解开自己的衣裤。

木全主动骑上来的时候，下体是滚烫的。  
柔软的大腿内侧与金城的性器直接地在一起接触摩擦，纤细的腰不断扭动着，喘息也愈发地急促。  
“干我，金城…”男孩的眼里写着性欲和哀求。“帮帮我…我好难受…”  
木全的手覆上对方的阴茎，两边都一样火热，药性使他意识模糊，后穴一阵颤抖紧缩。  
想要金城狠狠地插进来，捏着他的肩膀扯着他的头发，操到下体红肿，只知道麻木地放开嗓子尖叫。  
“求求你…”  
“金城…哈啊…碧海…”  
“操进来，求你操进来。”  
木全急躁地脱掉自己的上衣，自觉地开始揉捏爱抚泛红的乳头，挺起胸膛、抬着下颌后仰的姿态像个淫乱的荡妇。  
一边向前送胯，一边后穴和肉棒都痛得开始抽搐跳动。  
男孩的眼角噙着泪，谁都会忍不住想要趁人之危。

其实他也想就这么不顾一切的进入他的身体，像前一夜做的有关花魁的梦一般。  
只有在那里，他才不会拒绝他的吻。

“我帮你。”金城低声道。  
温热的掌心握住木全早已变硬的那一根上下撸动起来，依次按摩着肿胀的尖端和茎体，已经处在崩溃边缘的器物很快泛出靡靡的精水。  
虽然金城的手法还很生涩，但足以让异常状态下的木全爽得精神涣散。  
他是真的很想要，腿也不自觉地抬高试图缠上对方。  
金城正在认真地照顾自己的肉棒，撸动的过程中木全想象着金城把他翻过来操弄的样子，粗大混合着黏黏的润滑液整个插进去干了他一次又一次，下体与穴口的连接处啪啪作响。  
いくわよ。  
也许走到尾声时能听到对方性感又沙哑的低吟。

“哈啊——”  
他就这样在他的掌心里射了出来，还很浓稠的乳白色液体糊了满手，金城注意到身下的人还在轻微的抽搐，脸颊上全是交错的泪痕。

木全抬头看金城，眼泪还在继续顺着颊边滑落。  
他哭了。  
不知道是因为前序的难受还是因为后续的快感。  
罪恶的藤蔓攀上他的心头，那当中还有一点侥幸和意外生成的刺。和以往的幻想不同，前男友的样貌已经模糊到看不清，闭上眼的时候脑海里出现的是金城的脸。  
再也不是印象中充满形式和下作气味的性爱。

“翔也。”金城小声地喊木全的名字，腾出手来拦腰将他扶起。  
奇怪的睡意袭来，木全软绵绵地倒在金城怀里，得到治愈的身体渐渐停止了抽搐，呼吸也慢慢平稳。  
探过前额的温度后，金城将木全抱进浴室，安静地为他整理。  
“没事了。”  
柔和的橙色灯光中，金城轻拍着他的后背。木全把半张脸埋进去，一池温水，洗净了那些他曾以为永远也洗不净的肮脏。  
——普通人不是会做吗？这种情况下。  
如果是目川或者藤崎，平常每一次约会都被拒绝，有这种机会的话，应该已经在里面射过好几次了。  
金城捧起木全的下颌，用指腹轻轻按着木全被泡得有些浮肿的上脸颊。  
他为他擦拭身体，然后换上尺寸稍有些不合的睡衣，一颗一颗系好扣子。  
望向他时，他的目光有一种怅然的爱怜。  
“金城，为什么会帮我呢？”木全坐在浴缸边缘回视着金城道。“帮我…又为什么不愿意做…”  
“是这具身体对你的吸引力还不够吗？”  
“我喜欢翔也。”金城道。“一直想着翔也。”  
“对我而言，没有什么的吸引力能超过翔也。”  
“那——”  
“真正无法接纳我的是翔也。”  
不是不愿意，而是不能够。  
况且，在药物的影响下占有你，实在太过卑鄙。

——亲爱的飞行员先生，你想要的只是一个吻吗？  
没有任何感情的，机械的，用于做爱前戏的吻，还是妄图里面掺杂着更多感情的以爱为名的吻。  
如果这就意味着接纳。

——翔也，和我交往吧。  
——我会一生都对你好。  
那个拥有他第一次的少年也曾真诚地许诺，回想起来，那时以为笃定目光实际上是迟疑的虚无。

没有一朵樱花会盛开在仲夏。  
它们凋零在六月的大地，仅存的湿润的部分早早就随着热度蒸发。

木全伸手搂住金城的腰，他们在浴缸边悄悄拥抱。  
花瓣坠落时，男孩亲吻另一个男孩的脸，学着久远以前那象征爱与坦诚的语气呼唤他的名字。  
“碧海，我们交往吧。”  
趁长夜未明，谁都还没有清醒，先一脚踏进无人生还的泥沼。

TBC.


	6. 凋れた月

——我想接纳你。

男孩的脸颊上泛出仍未消退的潮红，他仰头看他，眼里满是晶莹。  
像掉落在废弃塑料堆中唯一一块透亮的宝石。

木全靠在金城的肩头，双手用力圈住了他的腰间，让彼此轻薄的拥抱变得紧密。  
“你是不是也觉得我很下贱？”  
“不。”金城抚摸着木全的发尾小声安慰。“翔也是最干净最珍贵的存在。”  
“那么——”  
“请把我弄脏吧，碧海。”

不要什么纯白。  
忘掉那些所谓的原则，没有负担地做一次。  
哪怕真相是廉价和不堪，也请让我属于你。  
掌心挨着掌心，在赤裸的月光下，耳边只听到彼此的声音。

——就算被诅咒也没关系。

金城安静地注视着木全睡衣上那些刚刚系好又重新解开的纽扣。  
他想，自己到底还是被“蛊惑”了。  
屈服于连嘴唇都没有相碰的干枯的吻，迫不及待地想要成为那个人的另一半。  
木全的格纹睡裤被扯动下滑到臀部，两个人的性器紧贴在一起，在整个站立的过程中，金城感觉到木全一直来回蹭着他的下体，连带着若有若无的轻哼，性感且细腻。  
他的表情总是那么无辜。  
就算把肮脏两个字刻在额前，还是只能看到洁净无瑕。

“和我交往好吗？”木全又问道。

金城点头，打算给木全一个授意的吻，但木全率先凑过来舔他的下颌和脖颈，衣物都最终落到脚腕处，木全双手捧着金城的脸，同时冲着他的嘴唇开始黏糊糊的啃咬。

“翔也——”  
“碧海刚才已经答应了，所以我们是恋人。”木全重新环上金城的肩。“把明天当成世界末日，就这样和我做吧。”

木全弯腰握住金城性器的时候，整个人都散发出柔嫩的粉色的光，才刚刚轻啜一口，就感受到了对方想把东西塞进来填满自己那空虚洞穴的欲望，于是他慢慢蹲下身，将肉棒一点点含进口中，前后吞吐起来。  
没有了内裤的遮挡，根部的耻毛直接在木全的脸部刮擦到发痒，被这样“照顾”着的金城不由得有些羞惗，木全则给出了“看上去别扭但其实很享受”的反馈。

上一次在酒店房间“叫醒”他的时候，就已经对这种感觉着了迷。

木全吃力地打开牙关，那正在胀大的阴茎刺激得他脸颊发酸，大量分泌的唾液顺着唇边溢出。  
还是一样忽冷忽热的舒爽，只是舔弄时“咕噜咕噜”的声音和断断续续的喘息尤为清晰。  
从这个角度看不到木全的脸，金城扶着他的后颈，将手指插进他松软的头发，在轻微的颤动中反射性地挺直腰杆，一阵接一阵的快感袭来，金城缩紧了小腹，很想就这么射在木全的嘴里。

抽插的动作重复几次后木全吐出了那根粗大，一边喘气一边贴着金城站起来，前额斜斜地靠在他的颈窝。

已经有些分不清到底是药性作祟还是本性使然。

从那以后他已经超过一年没和别人做过。  
以为不会波澜的死水再度活流，滋养出风情无限，像生长在险峰上的花，满满是爱娇的媚色。

“好喜欢，碧海的味道——”木全舔舔唇角，伸手碰了碰裸露在外变得有些冰凉的穴口，仰头看着金城。  
“那里也想要。”

只要他愿意，没有谁能拒绝他的索求。

金城将木全圈在臂弯间，对方像只小动物一样轻轻蹭着自己的脸，指尖仍在穴口处来回游走，提醒他进入。

“要在这里做吗？”金城怔了怔道。  
“就在这里做。”木全喘着气。“在浴缸里。”

其实在钻进那池水之前，金城的衣摆和袖口就已经被沾湿了。给木全清洗过后还来不及把水放掉，里面融进了各式各样的体液，踩进去的瞬间想起这件事就觉得异常兴奋。  
当然，兴奋的不止是他一个人。

木全按着金城的胸口将他推进浴缸，变冷的水迅速浸湿了金城的衬衣，在身体上隐约勾勒出结实的男性线条。  
木全贴上去轻吻他的鼻尖。金城半靠着浴缸一侧，等木全以骑乘的姿势压上他的下体，在这狭小的空间里，水花溅出清脆的声音。  
他稍稍低下头，他就抬手拨开贴在他额前湿漉漉的碎发，睫毛上的水珠顺着指腹边缘滑落。

一开始在床上这么做不就好了吗？  
木全眨着眼睛想。

同样是俯视着来自青年的俊美的脸，画面却变得愈发鲜明起来。他确实在引诱他去做，当中包含着不可告人的欺骗的成分。  
事实是，心脏被剖出了一个小口，但还没达到完全敞开的地步，虽然他才是准备接纳的那一方，但真正被“侵犯”的人却是金城。

“翔也，如果痛的话就告诉我。”金城揽住木全的腰，他的语气还很青涩。  
“没关系。”木全凑近道。“碧海，只要尽情操进来就好——”  
“我会让你舒服的。

金城想，这句话原本应该由他来说的。

他们在灯光下狂热地亲吻。  
嫣红的，柔软的，白皙的，坚韧的。  
金城一边吻一边捏上木全的乳头，在两指间轻掐，按在掌心打旋。  
舌头也保持着同样的节奏进行爱抚。

木全张开双腿，绕过两人近距离贴合的性器，伸手揉弄着臀瓣和穴口，他还是第一次尝试在水里做扩张。就这么塞进来的话，那个尺寸一定会很痛，但也一定会更爽。

前戏做到最后，木全主动揉起了胸前的敏感，小声呻吟起来。金城轻推着他的大腿内侧，听他哑着嗓子说“干我”，将扩张好的后穴对准自己的粗大慢慢坐下去。  
尖端刚刚挤进穴口，木全就“啊”地一声轻呼。  
从冰冷过渡到温热，突然被紧致的软肉包裹住，舒服到令金城深深吸气。

——一下子操进来会坏掉的吧。

木全咬着下唇，向后仰起头继续往后穴塞着那根肉棒，不意外地，又痛又爽的感觉让他开始四肢发软。金城动了动喉头，这种温柔的循序渐进让他心痒难耐，他抬眼去看木全，对方好像也处在某个临界点上，压抑地快要挤出眼泪。  
“为了让两个人都得到释放”，只好借着这个虚伪的理由违背他温柔的承诺。  
下一秒，金城低低地叹了口气，搂紧木全的腰狠狠地顶了进去。  
木全暼了一眼那粗长的东西完整地没入自己的臀缝，轻微的撕裂感让他鼻尖发酸，他小心地上下抽动了一下以减轻肉穴被撑满的胀痛。

——完全吞下去了。

金城闷哼一声，将木全往浴缸的另一侧推过去，更换体位压着他缓缓操干起来。  
“嗯…好舒服…”  
木全发出喟叹，双腿和怀抱都向金城发出接纳的信号，腰臀配合的扭动着，以便对方更容易地在自己身体里抽插。  
下面那一个半闭着眼睛，唇边时不时飘出软软糯糯的呻吟，渐渐刺激着上面这一个加快进出的速度。  
木全扣着金城的背脊，感觉自己肉穴的内壁都被操到酥软。  
金城覆上木全的手，抱在一起的时候好像能听到他心底的声音。

射给我。  
射在我的胸口锁骨或者小腹，射到我的脸上，射进我的身体里。

听着木全的呻吟，金城便忍不住挺得更深，硬起来的东西将干燥的甬道越操越顺滑。  
噗嗤噗嗤地水声仿佛高潮和射精的前兆。  
两个人从浴缸里做到墙边再做到洗手池旁，木全在矮柜上翻过身，让金城再一次从后面操他。

“还想要…哈啊…还想要碧海的肉棒…”  
还想要再深一点，还想要你爱我。

翔也，翔也。  
金城念着木全的名字，性器插到他湿润后穴的最深处，在内壁里颤抖着射精。  
木全的下体开始小幅度地抽搐，滚烫的精液让他迎来了今晚的第二次高潮。

听他笨拙的告白，泪痕在脸上交叉斑驳，做爱时手指脚趾都蜷缩起来。

有些细节直到温存的片刻才在脑海中浮现。  
他为他掖好被角，靠在一起谈心，窗前有清澈的月光照拂。

“算是赌气吗？也许有一点。”  
“那么自信的样子，傻瓜都猜到有问题。”  
“但是，想要印证些什么——”  
“想要碧海来见我。”  
“如果我没来的话怎么办？”金城问道。  
“怎么办——”木全抱着臂。“大概就像石田说的那样，在酒吧的隔间‘自愿’和他做吧。”  
“已经想好了，真的发生这种事，我一定会死——”  
“翔也。”  
金城打断木全的后半句话，将他整个人紧紧圈在怀里。  
“我会保护你的。”  
“从今往后一直在你身边。”

碧海，碧海。

他呼唤他的名字时有种过分的爱怜。  
绷紧的身体里住着巨大的月亮，浪漫和癫狂都藏在里面。  
月亮的光是黑色的，到了夜晚就什么也看不见。  
但它还做着照亮大地的梦，静悄悄地停在空中，期盼有人能窥见它的身影。

这就够了。

虽然站在与地狱咫尺之隔的悬崖边。  
他也已经得到了他想要的全部。

TBC.


End file.
